1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus for removing pollutants from laundry, such as clothing, by the emulsification of water and detergent. The washing machine includes a tub for containing washing water and a drum rotatably disposed in the tub to contain laundry. Such washing machines may be classified into a front-loading type, in which a drum, into which clothes are introduced from front, rotates about the horizontal axis, and a top-loading type, in which a drum, into which clothes are introduced from above, rotates about the vertical axis.
The washing machine is provided with a turbidity sensor for detecting the turbidity of washing water introduced into the tub. Water streams are created in the tub due to the rotation of the drum. Since a conventional washing machine includes a turbidity sensor positioned at the bottom of the tub, variation in the value measured by the turbidity sensor is caused by sloshing of washing water, and measurement accuracy is further deteriorated owing to various causes, such as bubbling caused by detergent, turbulence caused by extraneous substances in washing water, and the like.